


The Winner Takes It All

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [24]
Category: ABBA (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mamma Mia! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Benny and Bjorn relax together whilst filming the movie Mamma Mia! in Greece.   Established relationship.
Relationships: Benny Andersson/Björn Ulvaeus
Series: 100 Fandoms [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	The Winner Takes It All

Benny sighed with pleasure as he looked out over the balcony to the countryside below. It had been a long day for the cast and crew, but night was now falling, and he was enjoying relaxing.

“Here,” Bjorn topped up Benny’s glass of wine. 

Benny was enjoying their time in Greece. The people assembled for the film were a joy to work with and Skopelos was a delight and it was good to have some alone time with Bjorn. It had been months since they’d seen each other. 

Bjorn leaned in for a kiss which Benny was happy to return.


End file.
